


Let's not wait for France

by gnarf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Falling In Love, Feel-good, Feelings, Fluff, H/D Sex Fair 2020, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Hospital Wing, Kissing, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, POV Harry Potter, Party, Party Games, Quidditch, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Study of Ancient Runes (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf
Summary: All Harry had wanted from his Eighth year at Hogwarts was a little peace and a little privacy but, from the moment that he stepped onto Platform 9 3/4, it was obvious that nothing was ever going to be that easy.An accidental bond with Malfoy that resulted in them having to stay together at all times was the final straw.Things couldn't be worse. So much to a quiet year in Hogwarts.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 54
Kudos: 536
Collections: 2020 Harry/Draco Sex Fair





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenixacid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixacid/gifts).



> For Prompt #[75](https://docs.google.com/document/d/12_5f6f0xUXhqtWfMlhXRyA8kDC3KGShN3oa_IOD12DY/edit#).
> 
> Thank you to my Alpha Sunnyeclipse 😍💜 you only got to see one scene if this but chatting it through helped me to make an actual plan!
> 
> And to my love and the most wonderful Beta Emma ladderofyears, thank you so much for your support, input, and all the love you had for my work. 
> 
> This fic is a gift for phoenix, who mods this wonderful fest with never-ending patience and love. Thank you so much for making this a nice experience. And because I forgot to say it in my first notes some extra love for Betsy 💜 thank you!

Walking towards the barrier at King's Cross, Harry felt tension claw into his body, stiffening the muscles in his neck and shoulders. He wasn't sure what he should expect once he passed the gate that separated the Muggle world from the Wizarding. 

After the Battle of Hogwarts Harry had refused to step foot outside the Burrow. He had refused even to visit the Ministry's Death Eater hearings, only giving his statements via owl, and had refused them access to his memories even though they had begged for them on more than one occasion. He had had enough of having another person inside of his head, and enough of doing other people's work. 

So now that he was about to go back, after months of hiding from the public, he wasn't sure if he'd like what was waiting for him on the other side. 

The only thing he truly wanted was one last final year, one as peaceful and as calm as possible before he had to leave Hogwarts and face the world outside of school where he'd get dragged into politics whether he wanted to or not. 

Hermione came to a halt next to him, looking rather grey as she stared at the brick wall. "We'll be fine," she assured him, "What's the worst that could happen? As soon as we make it into the train we'll be good. And we're super early, so maybe we can ditch the worst part. Right?" 

"Yeah." Harry said, trying to sound reassuring but failing as he choked on his final words. If even Hermione was worried—

"Well we can't stand here and wait for them to corner us in the middle of a crowd of Muggles so we better get this over with," Ron piped up from Harry's other side, his burning red ears a blunt contrast to his white face. "What if we just run and only stop once we're in the train? Hermione has all of our stuff in her handbag so it could work."

"Let's just face whatever is waiting there and keep running as our last exit strategy," Harry huffed. He took a deep, steadying breath and walked the last three steps towards the wall. 

For a moment it was as if the three of them had been thrown back in time to the Battle of Hogwarts. As soon as Harry had reached the other side of the barrier, there were flashing lights and loud screaming all around him. Ron and Hermione stumbled into him and together they stared in horror at the chaotic scene unfolding in front of them. 

There were many more reporters than students and parents. A gang of Prophet journos had cornered someone Harry couldn't make out, whilst the rest of them had been waiting for the latest arrivals, seemingly losing their mind over finally seeing them. 

It took only a few seconds for all the eyes on the platform to swivel onto them, and Harry felt like he was about to be sick. 

Blinded by the flashlights, Harry pushed his way through the crowd, trying to make his way towards the train but the baying crowd wouldn't budge. They allowed him only a few steps before they blocked his way once more, screaming a dozen questions in his face. Harry's final straw came when he heard a low whimper from Ron behind him. Turning around he saw his best friends getting dragged away.

Pulling his wand, Harry let out a fierce scream that made the reporters around him freeze in place. Slowly the realisation spread through the crowd and the others started to notice what was happening. They all turned their focus back onto him.

"Leave. I'm not saying it again. Let go of them and crawl back into the holes you came from." Harry's voice was shaking from rage and it took his last shred of composure to not curse them all into oblivion. But that'd only give them another story to write about, and he wasn't about to do them this favour. "Ron, Mione, in the train," he said urgently. "I have to go and see who they cornered over there, get us a good compartment."

Waiting until they both entered the train, Harry elbowed his way through the gathered crowd towards the spot where the mob of reporters had gathered when the three of them had entered the platform. As Harry made his way forward, he began to make out a figure, sitting on the ground frozen in place, face buried in his hands. Knowing what it'd look like if he turned around and left, Harry walked the last final steps and bent down toward the wizard. "Get up. I'll take you to the train."

Malfoy shook his head without looking up and Harry let out an annoyed sigh. "This is not up for negotiation," he muttered. "They'll shred you to pieces as soon as I'm on that train so you're coming with me."

Knowing that those vultures would get their front cover now, Harry reached for Malfoy's arm and pulled him to his feet, dragging him towards the train as the flashing lights around them picked up in earnest once again.

Pushing Malfoy in front of him, Harry navigated him towards the train and shoved him roughly through the door before shutting it behind them.

Looking down at Malfoy who had instantly dropped to the ground again, Harry let out a sigh. "You should be safe now, go and look for a seat. I'll send my Patronus to Mr Weasley, the Ministry should be here soon to clear the platform so your friends will be fine once they arrive."

Not sure if Malfoy had heard him, Harry went to look for Ron and Hermione, already sending his stag towards Mr Weasley. 

Finding Ron but not Hermione, Harry slipped into the dark compartment and sunk down heavily onto one of the seats. "Well that all went great. Where's Hermione?"

"Checking if someone else is here already and if everyone is okay. We're not prefects anymore, but she insisted. Instead of taking a minute to breathe," Ron said rolling his eyes before a shy smile slipped onto his face. 

Laughing at Ron's lovesick expression Harry hummed. Ron and Hermione were ridiculous with each other, the months spent at the Burrow didn't help to get used to it. "I sent a Patronus to your dad, hopefully he'll send the Ministry to clear this freak show. Did you see who I dragged into the train?"

"Yes. And you'll be plastered all over the news tomorrow thanks to your good deed. But it was the right thing to do so who gives a fuck, right?" Ron said, pulling the screen on the window a bit back to glimpse outside. "Looks like dad got your Patronus. They're clearing the platform already."

Pointing his wand at the screen, Harry let it snap upwards to watch the scene outside, surprised how quick Mr Weasley had forwarded the message.

The Ministry had sent about two dozen people to clear the platform from everyone who wasn't a student or parent. Harry watched, satisfied as Reporters begrudgingly disapparated one after the other. 

"Bloody hope they'll make sure they don't come back as soon as they've cleared the place," Ron mumbled.

Nodding, Harry leaned back and closed his eyes. 

He had hoped for a better start.

Hermione came back thirty minutes later, her hair slipping out of the lazy bun she had twisted at the nape of her neck when they left the Burrow earlier. "They cornered the other students too, but thankfully it wasn't as bad for the rest of them as it was with us. A first year fell, scraped their knee but that was an easy fix. Poor thing comes from a Muggle family and they had no clue at all what was going on. They're okay now."

"Good. Anyone else we know already on the train?" Harry asked.

"Not yet. Ginny and Luna will be here in about twenty minutes if they leave Luna's home as planned. And the others will find us whenever they come."

Yawning, Harry leant back against the headboard. He was already shattered and it'd be at least another hour and a half before the train left King’s Cross, and then many hours before they'd finally reached Hogsmeade and only then would their year begin. He hoped desperately that they'd be sheltered far away from the public.

Once everyone had arrived and the train started to steam forwards, their compartment felt slightly packed even with Hermione's extension charm. At least surrounded by his friends he didn't feel too stressed about it. The situation felt familiar, even homely. 

They had all spent the summer at the Burrow together, even Neville and his gran had visited more often than not. A small part of Harry felt like nothing had changed, as if somehow they were all still there. 

Harry spent most of the time napping or idly listening to the conversations happening around him. The single time he had walked to the toilets, he felt many eyes flicking over him as he padded through the corridors. Once he was back with the others he decided to just stay there for the rest of the ride.

When the sun slowly went down, Harry felt the atmosphere change from easy chatting to tense, uncomfortable silence as they all got dressed and packed away their things, ready to leave the train as swiftly as possible. 

Thinking of the Thestrals waiting for them, Harry felt his stomach drop, wondering how many people would see them for the first time this year. Many, was the only not so helpful answer his brain came up with. 

"Five minutes. Do you think they'll wait at Hogsmeade again?" Ron asked quietly, forcing Harry out of his trance. 

He knew he was thinking of the reporters crowding them, and snorted loudly enough for all of them to look over at him. "What? I want to see how they try with McGonagall waiting in Hogwarts. She'd hex them into next week before they've even realised what's happened. We'll be safe there, mostly. There's still the students. I don't expect them to be that bad as King's Cross was tho."

"Man, now I wish I'd apparated there. Just to see McG’ go after them," Neville said dreamily and all of them laughed.

"I'm really excited for dinner, I missed the ghosts and chatter around me while I eat. It's not the same at home," Luna sighed.

The train started to slow down, and Harry leaned over Ginny to watch the lights of Hogsmeade come into sight, his heart fluttering at the well known sight. He still loved Hogwarts more than any place on earth, even after everything that had happened. 

Wondering if it might feel strange to be back, Harry sat up straight in his chair and stretched his legs before shoving his wand up his sleeve. 

Once the train came to a halt, they decided to wait until most of the students had left the train before disembarking. As soon as the rush had thinned, Harry and his mates followed the younger students across the path towards the carriages, waving a quick hello towards Hagrid who already led the impressed first years towards the lake.

Patting one of the Thestrals, Harry hopped onto a carriage and waited for the others to follow him. After only a few moments the magical beast started to move and Harry looked around. He took in his surroundings with some kind of childish excitement that didn't go unnoticed by his friends. 

By the time they reached the gates and Hogwarts stood before them, as majestic and impressive as Harry had always believed it to be, all of them were smiling. Feeling a lump form in his throat, Harry tried to swallow it down together with the overwhelming mix of emotions. Even after all the months that had passed he still wasn't sure if he was ready to step through those doors again. Shaking his head to get rid of the dreadful memories flooding his mind he took a deep steadying breath.

Hogwarts was his home, his place to be, no matter what had happened. Harry was determined that his year would be the best he had ever had, and nothing could change that. 

His job was done. Now it was his time to be just Harry and nothing else. He felt a weight drop off his shoulders at that thought. He was finally free to be _just_ Harry, and nothing else. 

Stepping through the entrance, Harry felt his hands shake and he buried them deep inside the wide pockets of his robes. This wasn't the time to allow his nerves to take over. There were still a few signs of the battle left if he looked close enough. Spell damage, probably. Some of those curses were too powerful to not leave traces behind. But they were barely noticeable.

"Traces of history," Luna mumbled next to him, following his looks. Then louder for everyone to hear: "See you later guys."

Watching her glide to the Ravenclaw table, Harry allowed the others to drag him towards theirs, trying to ignore the looks he got from some of the students.

The feast itself was uneventful. The first years got sorted, the hat singing about unity and lighter times ahead of them if they manage to learn from their past. McGonagall gave a powerful speech about staying away from the forbidden forest, and a very brief recap of the happenings earlier this year, so the new students would know what happened right from the beginning. Then everyone ate enough food to feel like they were about to burst before they slowly made their way up towards the Gryffindor common room.

"I wonder how they'll fit us all in there," Hermione wondered loudly. But Harry only yawned as an answer, too tired to care much. 

As long as he had a bed he'd be happy, no matter where in the tower he slept.

To Ron and his own surprise, they found that they'd been allocated their regular dorm. The only thing that had changed was another added floor on top to fit the extra students for the next couple of years.

Smiling at the trunk waiting at the end of his bed, Harry shrugged out of his robes and placed his glasses on his bedside table before falling face first onto his bed. He decided to ignore the laughter around him.

"How cool is that? We're all back!" Dean announced loudly once he emerged from rummaging in his trunk, pyjamas in hand.

"Where's Seamus? I thought he wanted to come back."

"He'll be back in two days, still a few things left to deal with."

Harry only shrugged as he felt the other's eyes on him, not capable of reacting any other way and also not seeing what else there would be to say. It wasn't as if he'd have anything to deal with, so it was none of his business. 

He heard the others carry on their chatter whilst they unpacked their things and got everything sorted out, but Harry really couldn't be arsed to do anything tonight. He was dead asleep within five minutes, cocooned in all the well known noises and emotions of home.

The next two weeks flew past before Harry had the chance to settle in. Before he knew it his friends and he were back in their usual rhythm. At least mostly.

Harry tried his best to stay away from crowds since people unashamedly stared at him and the experience slowly got annoying. He felt like back in his second year but a thousand times worse. So while Ron and Hermione were busy he stayed at his dorm and spent his time studying, for once not distracted by looming danger following him.

The second Saturday after school started, he once again sat on his bed and flipped through the pages of Advanced Potions when a loud bang from the door startled him. It made him jump up and pull out his wand, aiming it at the intruder without thinking.

Shoving his wand back in his sleeve once he realised it was Ginny rolling her eyes at him, he flopped back on his bed. "Way to get yourself killed woman."

"As if I couldn't block your Expelliarmus. We're looking for players for a Quidditch match, Luna will jump in as our commentator. I thought you might enjoy a round or two."

"Yes! Let me get dressed. Wait for me at the portrait, will you?" 

Ginny nodded and pulled the door shut while Harry jumped out of his bed and rummaged through his wardrobe to find his leathers, hoping they'd fit without him wasting thirty minutes on extension charms.

In the end it only took ten minutes, even though they were still rather tight. Deciding that it'd do, Harry grabbed his broom and raced downstairs, only coming to a halt in front of Ginny. He could already feel the grin spread over his face.

"Eager, aren't we? I bet the others are already at the pitch, let's hurry."

Walking after Ginny, Harry all but bounced downstairs, ignoring the barefaced stares everyone sent his way. 

"Potter you outgrew yourself over the summer!" cut through the air, followed by a catcall. Harry jerked around, turning to look for the girl that had shouted out. But the entrance was busy, packed with students, and to his sheer horror half of them were either blushing or laughing already so there was no chance he could find the source.

A snort from Ginny made him turn towards her. If he were a character in one of Dudley’s cartoons, he thought, he'd have visible question marks hovering over his head.

"Your pants might be a tad too tight for them to handle."

"I expanded them!"

"Not saying it's a bad look. Not at all."

"Did you see who called that?" Harry asked, feeling heat creep over his face as he pushed his way through the staring crowd and stepped out into the open, hurrying to finally get to the pitch.

"Yup. Not gonna tell you though. I won't discuss the Slytherins with you today."

"Wait, it was a Slytherin?" 

"What? Surprised they can appreciate a good arse once they see one?" Ginny laughed.

"Oh, shut up."

Harry fell silent, and followed by Ginny’s giggling and teasing he marched down to the pit, not daring to turn and see who was following them.

Once there he waved at Luna who was already waiting in Lee’s usual spot and he felt giddy excitement rushing through his veins. He clearly remembered how much he had loved Luna's one and only commentary she had done before.

Looking around, he found students from many different years, waiting on the pitch with their broom in hand. Smiling at them, Harry left it for Ginny or whomever to take care of the teams. He jumped on his broom.

Pushing himself from the ground, Harry soared up into the sky, challenging the wind in his ears for a race. For everyone on the ground it must be looking like bragging as Harry fell into half a dozen loops and sharp curves, but for him flying was freedom. Feeling the adrenaline rush through every cell of his body, Harry let out a laugh and changed direction once again to fly to the other side of the pitch, beating the shadows of his past, losing them in the air.

"You finally done up there? Things are settled. You're playing Seeker for the Ravenclaw-Gryffindor Team," Ginny screamed up at him.

Smiling, Harry flew down to them and came to a halt hovering beside her. "Who's playing for Slytherin-Hufflepuff?"

"Claire, first year Slytherin. She's fast and not at all happy that she can't play for the first team yet. But she seems rather impressed by all of us so she shouldn't be too hard to beat."

Humming with anticipation, Harry looked to the other team and found a girl staring at him. Once she noticed him looking her expression changed into a challenging grin and Harry nodded, excited for their game. "Doesn't look too impressed if you ask me."

"That'll change, you delivered a good show up there, let's hope you can keep it up for the game."

Someone conjured a whistle, and the game began.

Against every expectation, Luna managed to keep track of the points while telling them fun facts about creatures and counting the clouds above them, which made room for confusion since Harry never knew if she was speaking of points or her current cloud count.

Harry realised quickly that Claire was a fair match for him. She managed to impress Harry by leading him on plenty of times and not falling for his bluffs as often as he had liked her for. She was fast, and nearly as good as him. Nearly. 

Ginny was right of course: Once she was face to face with any of them she lost her composure and started making mistakes by getting distracted. That was how Harry was able to win their game.

He had seen the Snitch a couple of times before but it didn't feel sporting to just snatch it out of the air and end the game. It was only when Harry finally grew too tired and hungry that he made it a quick end. Claire was distracted by a nearly crash with Ginny, and she didn't see the Snitch in time. Harry caught it easily, flying up to Luna and presenting it to her so she could end the game.

Once on the ground, his legs threatened to give up on him, but the group storming towards him kept him on his legs long enough to find his balance. As soon as the crowd had cleared, Harry looked around the pitch to find Claire.

Spotting her, Harry jogged towards her. "Claire, right? Nice game up there, you're a pretty good flyer."

Grinning, Claire held out her hand and Harry shook it without hesitation.

"Thanks, Potter. I'll keep on training, maybe we'll meet at the pitch again one day."

Smiling, Harry nodded at her and turned to trail after the others towards the Great Hall to get dinner.

"I can't believe I missed Quidditch..." Ron had looked positively miserable when Ginny had given them a brief overview of their day, while Hermione had only smiled at Harry and patted his arm.

"You can play with us next time mate," Harry said while loading his third helping of mashed potatoes high on his plate. 

"Yeah, Harry's tight trousers distracted the other team enough to give us a clear win. Maybe you can convince him to get out of his shirt next time. When everyone faints they'll have no chance. On second thought, we should get Neville as a cheerleader, that'd be even better," Ginny said, winking at Neville as he choked on his salad.

"Don't be crass, Ginny. What would mum say when she'd hear that?" Ron said in fake outrage. 

A low cough behind them stopped Ginny from answering. They turned to find Parkinson standing behind them, looking rather unimpressed. "Sorry to interrupt your thirst chatter, I pulled the short straw."

The table felt silent, all staring at her.

"We're having a party. Slytherin Common Room, tonight at nine, everyone of legal age is allowed to join. _And we’d appreciate your appearance._ Bring booze and pillows to sit on. We cleared a dorm for it."

The following silence felt too long, everyone just staring at Parkinson. Hermione was the first one to regain her mind and speak.

"Sounds fun. Will you open the door for us or do we need a password?"

"We can collect you at your Portrait, not sure if you even know how to—"

"We know where to go," Harry piped up, kicking Ron under the table who had snorted at his words. 

"Well, then just knock at the wall, we'll let you in. Tell the others. My duty here is done." At that she turned and left the Great Hall together with Zabini who was waiting for her at the door.

"Anyone else thinking that this might be a trap?" Ron asked loudly.

"Oh come on, how could this be a trap? They can't take down all of us, it'd be stupid to even try. Maybe this is how they'll try to befriend us?" Hermione said, furrowing her brows as she looked back at the open doors leading out of the hall.

"Not going to happen. But I won't say no to a party. Harry should probably shower before we go though, he smells like a dead Blast-Ended Skrewt."

"Wow, how nice you are." Harry sniffed. "I spent hours playing Quidditch!"

"Yup. And still the fresh air didn't help you smell less bad. Shall we go upstairs then and get ready?"

Hours later Harry was well and truly pissed, sitting in the middle of the Slytherins boys dorm and still very confused about what this party was supposed to be about. Except getting drunk out of their minds and probably getting expelled of course.

The conversations felt forced at best, even though Hermione had tried everything to talk to the Slytherins. The only thing that somehow lightened the mood was when everyone witnessed how Harry stumbled over his own feet, nearly landing face first in the half- empty punch bowl. 

After that incident Harry was truly done with the party. 

Making his excuses, he left to go to bed, already dreading all the stairs.

Harry was just about to leave the Slytherin common room when a scream from behind him made him jump and turn, just in time to see someone running after him. The next thing he knew was that he was lying on the ground with a throbbing head and something heavy on top of him.

"What the—?"

"Potter are you hurt?"

Blinking through the pain and general alcohol induced dizziness, Harry tried to make out the face hovering only a couple of inches above his own. "Malfoy? What the—?"

"That's a Snap Trap, common joke around here but if you're not used to them it'll come as quite a painful surprise," Malfoy stated with a huff as he rolled away from Harry and got up.

"A what?" Harry asked.

"Snap Trap. Painful, loud, annoying. It's a bad joke, must have been one of the younger ones. They're mad you're having a party without inviting them. Let me dismantle it for you."

"How do you—?" 

Before Harry could finish his sentence Malfoy had touched the door handle and a loud bang followed by flashing lights and an overdramatic amount of smoke filled the space around them.

"No other way to dismantle it. We're quits for King’s Cross now," Malfoy said, rubbing his arm and flinching.

Staring at him, Harry wasn't sure what to say. He hadn't seen much of Malfoy since they had returned. And now that Harry thought about it he hadn't seen him at the party either. "Where were you tonight?"

"You're welcome. Good night." Ignoring Harry's question, Malfoy turned to leave.

Staring after him, Harry let out an irritated huff before getting up and stumbling back to Gryffindor Tower. This was strange. But when had anything that had to do with Malfoy not been strange?


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing much had changed after the party. There hadn't been any other parties, which Harry could only think was a good thing, considering that the first one was a total catastrophe. The only really negative thing coming from it was that Harry now was hyper aware of every step Malfoy took.

Harry only saw Malfoy at the Great Hall or in their shared classes, but the rest of the time he just vanished. 

It wasn't like Harry hadn't done something similar himself. He felt the urge to disappear. He still felt people staring at him whenever he left his own dorm. But so far nobody had come after him like he had feared they might. And now that he was strolling through the Castle, hoping to stumble over Malfoy by accident, all the attention he got for his aimless wandering felt like too much.

Resigned, Harry made his way to the library where he should have met Ron and Hermione thirty minutes ago. 

"See who finally made it," Hermione said, not even looking up from her book as Harry sat down with a huff.

"I'm nearly done with everything so no harm in being late."

"Charms?" Ron asked while looking at the book Harry pulled out of his bag.

"Yup."

"You can copy mine if I get transfiguration from you."

Looking at Hermione who only rolled her eyes at them, Harry shrugged before he grinned at Ron. Handing him his essay, he took Ron's to read through what he had already written.

"Do you two want to pick me up from Ancient Runes later? We could go straight to Hogsmeade then and have an early dinner," Hermione asked, while shoving her parchments in her bag.

"Sure," they both echoed while scribbling on. They had finished classes for the day, doing the bare minimum for them. Which meant they only had to finish their essay and then they could finally enjoy their weekend.

"Do you think there will be reporters at Hogsmeade?" Harry asked after Hermione had left them.

"Huh? Oh, I heard they can't enter Hogsmeade on Hogwarts weekends. I wouldn't worry about it. But maybe take your cloak with you just to be safe?"

"Yeah, probably a good idea."

When Harry finally lost interest in his work he looked around the library while waiting for Ron. They had still some time to spare before they had to go to find the cloak and pick up Hermione so there was no need to stress him out. Harry knew he could finish his own essay later during the weekend when he wasn't as bored as he was now. 

Looking around Harry realised that there thankfully weren't many other students here. Most of them were probably outside or making their way to Hogsmeade already. It'd be rather stupid to miss one of the last sunny days of October after all.

Getting his essay back from Ron, Harry shoved it in his bag before and the pair of them headed up the stairs to collect the Invisibility Cloak. Then they sprinted towards the Ancient Runes classroom so as to not be late.

Just as they arrived at the open door they heard raised voices and a panicked squeal.

Sticking his head into the room to see what was happening Harry got blinded by a flashing light for the second time in a few weeks. At least this time he didn't have to deal with a Malfoy lying on top of him. Feeling dizzy, Harry tried to sit up but someone stopped him. 

"What the—?" 

"Stay calm," Hermione came running towards them and came to a halt beside Ron. "We're calling Madam Pomfrey, she'll be here any second." 

Hermione sounded worried which made his dizziness get even worse. When Hermione was worried there usually was a real reason to be so. "What happened?" 

"We were studying runes and something went horribly wrong with Ma—. Everyone was shielded from the effects until we figured out what we were going to do to fix it when you decided to stick your head in."

"What?" Her words didn't make sense to him. What even were they doing in this class? And what went wrong with whom? She definitely started a name there. "Hermione—" 

"Not now. We need to get you checked, I'll explain in the Hospital Wing."

Closing his eyes, Harry let out a sigh. Coming back to Hogwarts was doomed to fail, he ought to have known it. Getting nearly knocked out by Merlin knew what for the second time in a short while was the only proof he needed.

"Mr Potter, I was hoping I wouldn't see you this year. But here we are," came the bustling voice of Madam Pomfrey as she hurried towards them. "The other one?" 

"Still passed out," Professor Babbling said as her face came into Harry's view. "Bad timing, Mr Potter." 

"Yeah, I figured."

"Levitate both of them to the Hospital Wing, I'll get the beds ready. There's nothing I can do here," Madam Pomfrey said. 

"I can walk!" 

"Oh I'm sure you can. But I'd rather have you not move until I've been able to check you."

Grumbling Harry hid his face in his hands as they levitated him to the Hospital Wing. He felt fine, only a bit dizzy and nauseated but nothing too bad. This was just them making a fuss about nothing once again. 

After what felt like an eternity had passed, Harry found himself staring at Madam Pomfrey in absolute horror. 

He only heard the words 'bond' and 'not sure' and 'nothing we could do' over and over again. They had checked it, multiple times. The accident was caused by Malfoy, the runes somehow activated through his stupid habit of mumbling stuff while working. And now they were bonded and there was nothing they could do to change that. They didn't even know what it'd do to them since Professor Babbling had only a rough idea and Harry absolutely didn't want to consider that prospect. 

"I can't find a way to stop this, I think they have to wait it out and see what happens," Professor Babbling said from the other end of the Hospital Wing. 

As if he couldn't hear them if they stood just far enough to look like they knew what they were doing while brooding over books and parchments. 

Scoffing, Harry looked to the other occupied bed where Malfoy just stared at the ceiling, face ashen. 

Maybe if he strangled him then this nightmare would end? But with his dreadful luck it'd only get worse and the bond would jump to his next living relative which would be either Lucius or Narcissa and he was so not up for that. God knows what those ancient bonds did. 

"Can I go now?" Harry asked loudly, making the women at the other end of the room jump. "I don't see what sitting around here should do if you don't know how to fix this. Looks like we have to figure this out on our own, and right now I'm feeling perfectly fine and would appreciate being allowed to leave."

"Mr Potter this bond could do anything to you, we don't know enough—" 

"You've discussed this for the last five hours and it's always the same outcome. Doesn't look like we'll find it out without Malfoy and me leaving and figuring this out by ourselves. So if you don't mind, I'll go now and eat what Hermione brought me from our planned Hogsmead trip."

Jumping from his bed, he waited a couple of seconds, but neither adult could give him a single reason why he should stay so he left. 

So far Malfoy hadn't spoken a single word, and Harry felt more than confident that nothing would happen except the annoying dizziness hanging around a while. But that was something he could live with as long as he hadn't had to stay at the Hospital Wing to endure it. 

The others were already waiting for him at their favourite spot, handing him various containers of food as soon as he sat down. "What did they say?" 

"Nothing. I left since I'm feeling well. They still haven't figured out what this will do."

"You just left?" Hermione screeched. "Harry, that's a terrible idea! You should—" 

"I'm fine! Please tone it down a bit! I'm feeling only a bit dizzy, that's all! I'll figure something out if it gets worse but I don't think it will." 

Hermione didn't look convinced but she obviously knew there was no need to discuss the issue any further because she only sent him another dark glare before pulling a half written letter and a quill out of her bag to finish it. 

They stayed in their spots until most of the younger ones went to bed and Harry couldn't let a minute pass by without yawning. When he rubbed his eyes for what felt like the fiftieth time Hermione finally snapped and sent him to bed, and since Ron dared to chuckle at that she ordered him to go as well. 

Rolling his eyes, they both did as told. And even though he wouldn't say it, Harry was rather grateful for an early night. He felt on edge and was already half asleep by the time he made it to their dorm. 

Dragging himself to the closest bathroom he got ready for bed, making it back just before he was knocked out cold. 

A couple of hours later Harry woke up with a start, drenched in cold sweat and feeling like he was being burnt alive. His whole body hurt and it took all his willpower to not scream aloud and wake everyone. 

Things only got worse, and by the time the others woke up Harry felt positive he was about to die.

Something was very wrong and he knew exactly who was to blame for this. And here he was, hoping for the two of them to stay civilised this year. After King's Cross and the Slytherin common room incident Harry had hoped for a truce of some kind. And now this had all happened. 

Before he could ask anyone for help the door crashed open and a fuming Madam Pomfrey ripped the curtains of his bed open. "You're irresponsible! Look what you've done to yourself! Only now it is getting worse and this time it isn't only affecting you!" 

Harry had no time to answer. He felt his body stiffen and lift up into the air before she levitated him out of the room and all the way to the Hospital Wing for the second time in less than a day. 

Harry felt himself be dropped onto a bed before the spells on him were removed and he was finally able to move again. What he didn't expect to happen was a clammy hand grasping his wrist the second Madam Pomfrey stepped back. 

Looking over, he found Malfoy in bed next to him, his face grey and sweaty. Instantly trying to scoot away, Harry was met by an invisible force that held him in place. 

"You stay where you are. You should feel better already if I'm correct, Mr Potter. So stay, and rest."

Closing his eyes, Harry hated to admit that she was right. The pain was gone and at last he felt nothing but tired. He was still painfully aware of the hand around his wrist when he drifted off into a deep sleep. 

By the time he woke up again the only thing he noticed was yet another throbbing headache and an uneasy feeling once he realised that he was still crammed into the same bed as Malfoy. Refusing to open his eyes, Harry tried to listen to the whispered conversation across the room. 

"—nothing we can do. They have to stay together at all times. We need to inform the Headmistress to see how we can make that work."

"I'm with you here. This will be a catastrophe. Something like this has never happened in one of my classes before."

"Runes usually aren't a dangerous topic, my dear. But with those two everything is possible. Let's go and speak with Minerva, they shouldn't wake up anytime soon."

Once the door of the Hospital Wing closed, Harry let out a sigh. This couldn't be true. He had died not six months before but somehow, his current situation sounded worse to him. 

"You heard all that too, right? I'm not trapped in some kind of feverish nightmare or something?" 

Opening his eyes, Harry looked to his side to find Malfoy pinching his nose with the hand that didn't hold tight onto Harry. 

"I wouldn't cancel the possibility of a nightmare just yet. Can you maybe let go of my wrist now?" 

"You know even if I let go it won't be for long, and that it'd only get worse, right?" 

"Just fuck off Malfoy. This is your fault so don't make it even worse."

Huffing, Malfoy let go of his wrist and Harry could finally sit up and stretch his sore limbs.

He was still sitting on the bed when Madam Pomfrey came back. Seeing Harry sit, she came over and lifted the shield around the bed. Then she ushered the two of them into her office where she gave them explicit orders for where this was going. 

Harry couldn't help but stare at her, open mouthed. Their whole class schedule had been adjusted and Malfoy and he had to stay together at all times to ensure they wouldn't get into a situation like earlier today. Since nobody yet knew what the effects of their bond were, Harry supposed they were to figure that out on their own. 

And then they got ushered out of the Hospital Wing and left to organise themselves. 

"I need to speak to my mother. Maybe she knows something. Do you know a working Floo connection we could use?" 

"Maybe we should get dressed first?" Harry couldn't believe how calm Malfoy appeared to be. He didn't feel calm at all. And he also didn't appreciate standing in only his pyjama bottoms in the middle of Hogwarts for everyone to gawk at.

"The sooner I can ask her the better. She could know something to break this." 

"I'm half naked! Your mother has to wait!" 

Malfoy's eyes widened before he suddenly turned away from Harry's own, looking rather pink and rather as if he hadn't noticed that fact up until Harry had said it out loud. 

Pinching his nose Harry let out a sigh. "Come on. It won't take long."

Dragging Malfoy back to Gryffindor tower, Harry wondered why stuff like that always happened to him. There was literally no explanation for it except that fate enjoyed fucking him up every other day. 

By the time they had reached the portrait hole Harry already felt off once again, so it obviously wasn't enough to have the git around. They really needed to touch to make their everyday lives pain-free. 

Furrowing his brows, Harry grasped Malfoy's arm. He pulled him through the hole and upstairs before anyone could stop them. 

"I can't believe you dragged me in here. It's so red everywhere," Malfoy mumbled, sounding rather miffed about the whole thing. 

"I still prefer it over your gloomy underwater dungeon. That's my bed. Sit, I'll get dressed."

"Where do you know that from?" 

"What? Oh how your common room looks like? I took a visit there a couple of years ago. Long story." Turning his back to Malfoy, Harry started rummaging through his dresser until he found his most comfortable shirt and joggers for the much needed emotional support. Slipping into them he decided that they'd have to do the trick before he dragged Malfoy back out of the tower and towards McGonagall's office. If anyone had a working Floo connection it was her. 

One and a half hours later Harry sat depressed in the kitchen while house-elves brought him various plates with leftovers from breakfast. 

Malfoy's mother hadn't been able to tell them much. Apparently there was nothing they could do except find out what the bond needed to be satisfied and wear off on its own. 

Harry could still see Narcissa's head surrounded by dancing flames when he closed his eyes. She hadn't looked too worried, and if he'd have to guess he'd say she even looked a bit amused by their misery. Trust a Malfoy to be amused about him being miserable. 

"Do the Masters need anything else? Misky would be pleased to do anything!" 

Forcing his eyes open he stared at the excited elf and let out a long sigh. "No thank you, Misky. If you don't want to kill me and therefore end this waking nightmare there's nothing else you can do."

Misky looked shocked while Malfoy next to him snorted into his cup of tea. "He's joking. Thanks for your help, Misky. We'll call if we need something."

Malfoy waited for the elf to be gone before he elbowed Harry in his side. "You can't ask an elf to kill you, you idiot. My great grandfather did the same but the elf listened and killed him on the spot. So far the most dramatic death in my family since someone got beheaded by a king."

"Really?" Harry asked in shock. Malfoy was probably right. He shouldn't have said that. But the prospect of getting killed by an elf was still not entirely off the list. 

"No," Malfoy huffed amused. "Nobody was ever stupid enough to get beheaded by a king." 

Groaning, Harry decided to ignore the git and eat some breakfast before he'd drag himself back to bed to sleep through the rest of this nightmare. 

"Where do you think we're going, Potter?" Malfoy asked as Harry took a turn towards Gryffindor as soon as they left the kitchen. 

"Back to my dorm so I can sleep?" 

"We're not going there. The others are probably worried sick by now. We're going to Slytherin."

"Wha—? No! I'm not going there!" 

"Listen you fucking moron," Malfoy said, his voice dropping dangerously low. "Your buddies up there will be after my head as soon as this," he forced his hand holding Harry's wrist into Harry's view, "comes out. And I might not be as opposed to the idea of dying as I was a few years ago, but I'd still prefer to stick around for a bit longer now that I made it through the last few years. So if you don't mind, we'll go to my common room where nothing will happen because they don't hate me and are too afraid of you to even look in your direction."

Without waiting for an answer Malfoy dragged him towards Slytherin. He mumbled the password before letting go of Harry's wrist and stepping into the gloomy room. 

Hesitating for a second, Harry looked around, hoping to find Hermione sprinting towards him. But nobody came to his rescue. Taking a deep breath he followed Malfoy and took a seat beside him on the same sofa he sat on in their second year. 

Only this time it somehow didn't feel like an achievement. It felt like defeat. 

"I'm tired."

"Stop being a baby, Potter," came a voice from behind him. Harry didn't even need to turn his head to know who it was. 

Seconds later Parkinson came into view and sat down on the sofa opposite them. "I'm guessing that they can't break this thing?" 

"Well spotted," Harry observed, rolling his eyes. 

"Will you be like this all the time now?" Parkinson asked, lifting an eyebrow. 

"Probably."

Parkinson huffed while Malfoy shifted his weight next to him, leg brushing Harry's as if on accident. "Don't mind Potter. So you had news last night? Spill the tea."

Harry was sure he was about to die. If not through this bond, then through boredom. He spent like what felt like an age listening to Malfoy and Parkinson gossip about random people he didn't even know and didn't know what to do with himself. 

At some point he must have drifted off, because the next thing he remembered was waking up, slumped against Malfoy's shoulder. The other wizard told him it was time for lunch and that he better move if he didn't want them to carry him there. 

Once at the Great Hall Harry navigated out of habit towards the Gryffindor table but Malfoy pulled him back before he even could manage five steps. 

"We're not eating there," Malfoy hissed. "We'll go to my table or we'll eat nothing. Stop drawing unnecessary attention to us."

Harry looked up and indeed half of the hall was already staring at them. Letting his head hang, Harry followed Malfoy and Parkinson to the other side of the hall. He was too tired to care. 

Sitting down, Harry took in the silence around them. Looking up he found the Slytherins all staring at him open mouthed. Others at the other end of the table even went as far as to lean halfway across the wood it to get a better look at him.

"This is ridiculous. Can't we just go back to the kitchen and eat there until this is over?" 

"I doubt McGonagall would allow that to become standard. You saw how pissed she looked at us when we asked to use her Floo," Malfoy muttered angrily before he loaded his plate with food. 

Staring down at his own empty one, Harry realised that he didn't feel that hungry. He was annoyed no end about the entire situation and felt rather alone even though he was surrounded by people. 

"I hope you don't mind me sitting with you. And even if, I don't care."

Harry's head shot up as he recognised Hermione's voice and he instantly felt himself relax as he saw her and Ron smile at him. 

"So what happened? No chance to break the bond yet, I guess?" Ron asked as he held his plate towards Pansy, motioning towards the roast beef in front of her. 

"No, I'm stuck like this for god knows how long," Harry answered with a sigh, ignoring the attention their appearance had brought back to them. 

"Hmm, I thought so," Hermione said. "I looked into it and for what I understand it'll get even worse before it gets better."

"What do you mean with 'even worse', Granger?" Malfoy spluttered. "This can't get any worse."

"Well see. In the meantime," she pulled out a colour-coded piece of paper, "I made a plan for you. After speaking with the Headmistress and checking your schedules, including a consideration of how stubborn the two of you are, I figured out the easiest way this might work for you." 

Shoving the parchment towards them, Hermione threw Harry a stern look, warning him to check out the plan before she reached for the plate with roast potatoes. 

Even without looking at it Harry knew that this plan would include an entire step-by-step walk through through the following weeks. What he hadn't expected to see was a plan that stated where they'd sleep. He was due to spend tonight in the dungeons before they'd move to the Gryffindor boys dorm tomorrow, and back again the day after. Hermione had really thought of everything when creating her plan, and Harry suspected that she hadn't started working on this only this morning. 

"Solid plan, Granger. I'm impressed. Can we keep this? The integrated class schedule will come in handy," Malfoy said quietly, eyes still flying over the piece of paper. 

"At least one of you appreciates a good plan," Hermione huffed before digging her fork into her plate. "I'll go check the library for more information after lunch. You can join me."

Malfoy looked at her, obviously considering the offer before his eyes lit up. He announced that they'd gladly join her there. 

Harry wasn't entirely happy with this, but since it didn't look like he'd get a nap no matter what they did, he thought that perhaps searching the library for a way out of their bond was the best they could do. 

Meeting Ron's eyes, they both sighed loudly before they laughed in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

It felt strange, lying in the same bed as Malfoy. Even stranger was that they were in the Slytherin dorm and it was obvious none of the other Slytherin guys cared about Harry's presence. If Malfoy decided to off him, here would be the best place to do so. Nobody would stop him. 

Of course they had found nothing in the library, and once dinner time arrived Harry was entirely done with the whole situation that he could have crawled into the next reading nook to sleep for the next century. Malfoy, of course, had other ideas. He had dragged Harry to the Great Hall and refused to leave until they both ate a full meal with everyone still staring at them. 

At least over the course of the next day Harry got somewhat used to Malfoy touching him at random times. He had even caught himself reaching out when the uneasy feeling kept creeping back and Malfoy was too busy reading a book to notice. 

And now they were in bed. Together. 

Harry had felt the uneasiness return and get stronger for a while now. But somehow reaching out to Malfoy while they were trapped in a bed together felt like too much. 

Only when his body started to actually hurt did Harry give in. With a loud sigh, he gave up his position at the corner of the mattress and scooted closer until he could touch Malfoy's arm, only for the git to shudder and pull his arm away. 

"What the—?" 

Before Harry could finish his question Malfoy's hand had closed around his wrist once again. "You scared me. Shut up and sleep." 

Huffing, Harry closed his eyes. This bloody bond couldn't end soon enough. 

The real shock came the next morning. Harry woke up and the first thing he noticed was the strange light, too gloomy for the hour of the morning. The second thing he noticed was that something rather heavy was sprawled across the top of him and Harry wondered how he hadn't noticed it sooner. And then his brain caught up with the happenings of the last two days and suddenly he didn't know what to do. 

He was currently trapped under a rather soft and warm Malfoy who was snoring slightly and who held onto him like a snuggly koala, obvious to the panic spreading through Harry. 

There was no chance he could get out of this without waking him up. But when Malfoy woke up and realised Harry hadn't moved a muscle to shift away from him, what would he think then? 

Harry was still trying to find a solution for the whole awkward situation when Malfoy started to move and slowly woke up. 

Closing his eyes, Harry pretended to be asleep, hoping for Malfoy to not kill him. 

His plan seemed to work just fine because he didn't get surprised by a punch or hex. Now he only had to figure out just how he should 'wake up' himself. Would it be too obvious if he'd stretch now? Or—

It took everything to not jump or open his eyes in shock as Harry felt fingers brush over his jaw and up to his hair, feeling lighter than feathers over his skin, but definitely there. 

Harry stayed perfectly still as Malfoy brushed his hair from his forehead, giving the other wizard a free sight of Harry's scar. That didn't seem to busy him for long, since a single finger wandered down his slightly crooked nose, broken by nobody else but Malfoy himself, before the feathered touches ended as abruptly as they started. 

Another minute later Malfoy got up and left Harry alone in the bed. His heart was beating in his throat. What was that about? 

Now he couldn't just wake up. And he didn't really feel like doing so anyway, too confused about everything that was happening to him. Malfoy's actions made no sense to him. Wishing he could speak to Ron or Hermione, Harry listened to the sounds of the dormitory around him. 

He could hear whispered d words and some rustling of blankets and clothes. The others were definitely awake. That meant it was about time for breakfast. Maybe there he could pull Ron and Hermione aside and ask them for—

For what? Help? An explanation? Anything, honestly. Feeling pain slowly creep through his body, Harry decided that now would be a good time to pretend to wake up. It was rather worrisome that the span where him and Malfoy could go without physical contact grew shorter every time, but that wasn't his biggest trouble at that moment. 

Brushing against Malfoy's shoulder, Harry went to the en-suite bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready for the day. At least they were supposed to stay in Harry's dorm the following night, which calmed his nerves down a lot. 

Once at the Great Hall, Harry automatically turned towards the Slytherin table but, to his surprise, Malfoy and Parkinson stopped him and steered towards the Gryffindor benches instead. 

"Gryffinday, Granger's plan, remember?" Malfoy huffed as he sat down at the end of the table and instantly started to load his plate with eggs and toast. 

Harry only hummed in acknowledgement but his mind couldn't focus on anything except what had happened when Malfoy woke up. He wasn't even sure whether he had dreamt it at this point, but why should he imagine something like that? 

Feeling Malfoy's fingers brush his own, Harry snapped back into reality. 

"They're talking, I don't think we're welcome here," Malfoy whispered, not looking up from his plate. 

Shoving his brooding to the back of his mind, Harry focused his brain and tried to pick up some of the conversations around them. Malfoy was right. Indeed the heavy silence from the day before had shifted into snide remarks mostly against Malfoy, and not only by Gryffindors as well. 

"Ignore them. They'll shut up soon enough," Harry mumbled as he bit into buttered toast that didn't taste of anything but ashes. He had spent years listening to people whispering about him, so this could hardly be any worse than it had been before. 

By the time the three of them had eaten there was still no sight of Ron and Hermione. 

Dragging the two Slytherins out of the Great Hall, Harry decided he ought to go straight to the library instead of the common room, knowing that he'd probably find Hermione there. 

They didn't even manage the first three stairs when Harry heard the buzz of a spell flying towards them. Turning around, Harry pulled his wand and cast a shield before the others could even do as much as look at him. A strong, red spell hit it and rebounded onto the ceiling where it left a rather big burn mark. 

Looking around, Harry found a younger Ravenclaw student, a positively fuming expression clouding her face. "He did it on purpose! He bound you to him! Why do you protect him?!?" 

"He didn't. And I've been protecting him for a while now. _Petrificus Totalus._ " Looking around he spotted a second year Gryffindor lurking at what happened. Harry sent her off to get McGonagall and tell her what had happened. Then he turned and took Malfoy's hand, leading their way towards the library once again. 

He purposefully ignored the shocked expressions on Malfoy's and Parkinson's faces. They could think whatever they wanted. Harry was sick of any kind of drama and he had more important things to take care of. 

Once at the library, Harry instantly spotted Ron's freckled face at one of the tables. Letting himself sink into an empty chair opposite him, Harry let out a long, tired sigh. 

"Rough night?" Ron asked, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Kicking him under the table, Harry grinned back at him. "Rather rough morning. Someone just tried to curse Malfoy."

"Fuck. Yeah, Hermione expected something like that to happen. She's in the restricted section. But I think she's researching something else by now."

"According to mother there isn't anything we can do but wait it out," Malfoy piped up. "I still appreciate the work you put into this. Thank you."

Ron stared at Malfoy with a comical expression on his face before he realised what he was doing. "Blimey, if someone had told me that you could be a decent bloke only a year ago I'd have laughed at them."

"And if someone had told me that I'd have a civil conversation with the Golden Boy and his friends I'd have thought them crazy. But here we are."

"Here we are," agreed Ron. 

Harry watched in fascination as the mood between the two of them switched from forced civility to cautiously friendly in a matter of seconds. 

Even if they gave up on the bond thing for the moment, spending time at the library meant he could at least finish his Charms essay which was due the next morning. Knowing Flitwick, a surprise bond wouldn't be a good reason to not hand it in. Harry was sure Hermione had his school work in her bag, he only had to wait for her to come back from the restricted section. 

It was only then that Harry realised that he still held onto Malfoy's hand underneath the table. Malfoy's thumb was drawing lazy patterns onto his skin. But the worst part was that he somehow still felt the, by now, uneasy feeling. 

Furrowing his brows Harry looked down at their hands and back up at Malfoy. "Do you—?" 

"Yes, I feel it too. Granger said it'd get worse," Malfoy whispered back. 

"But so soon? And what can we do against it?" 

"We'll figure it out. But first, I think you still have some homework to do."

Narrowing his eyes, Harry looked away from Malfoy. The prospect of the discomfort getting worse so that not even constant contact wasn't enough to settle it was somehow frightening him. Harry didn't like the direction this was going, and he also didn't like that Malfoy told him to do his homework. And he especially didn't like that he didn't even mind Malfoy stroking his hand. 

This was just too much to deal with at once. Harry had no idea how they'd manage to survive classes like this. He was barely able to concentrate as it is. 

When Hermione finally emerged from the restricted section Harry had talked himself in such a state of panic that he was barely able to finish Flitwick's essay. It was only thanks to Hermione's and, although he hated to only think of it, Malfoy's help he managed to write enough that it'd hopefully be accepted.

By the time lunchtime arrived Harry's head pounded with a throbbing headache, and by the looks of Malfoy he wasn't the only one. 

"Can we skip lunch and take a nap?" 

Malfoy only hummed in agreement as he helped Hermione pick up her belongings, which earned them both a sorrowful look from the others. They were smart enough to not comment on it though. 

Dragging his tired body four floors up towards Gryffindor Tower, Harry nearly laughed at the fact that not even a Quidditch match had made him feel this tired before. 

"I still think it's too red in here." Malfoy yawned once they made it into the dorm. "But the thought that I'll spend the most time here with my eyes closed is cheering me up."

"You're such a prick. It's nice here, I like it," Harry mumbled. 

"Would you decorate your house like this, Potter?" 

This question caught Harry off guard. He never thought about how he'd decorate a house, or even a room. 

"See? Too red. Even for you."

"I'm too tired to deal with you, my headache gets worse with every word you say."

"Buhu, Potter. You're not the only one. Let's get into bed."

Malfoy climbed into Harry's bed without a second thought and didn't even wait for him to get there too before he pulled the curtains closed. Huffing, Harry followed him and pulled the curtain shut behind him again, drowning out at least some of the light.

Taking Malfoy's hand again, Harry rolled on his side and closed his eyes. It shouldn't take long to fall asleep, he felt dead to his very core. 

"Why can't we just fucking sleep already?" 

Malfoy's angry voice made Harry jump. He had thought the exact same thing for the past fifteen minutes but he didn't dare to say it out loud. Especially since they both knew the reason for their lack of sleep.

Holding hands simply wasn't enough. 

It didn't feel like enough, and Harry hated that he couldn't be blessed with ignorance this time. 

Sighing, he braced himself for what he was about to do. He'd never hear the end of this, but as far as he knew, it was possible that they had to spend the rest of their sad lives together, bonded and magicked like this, so perhaps he better get used to it right away.

Scooting over, he pulled Malfoy into a hug so Malfoy's head could rest on his chest and his arms could close around the git. Malfoy's hair tickled his nose but Harry only half noticed that, because as soon as they had more contact a wave of satisfaction washed over him. And it was obviously the same for Malfoy because his distressed protest died after only a second. The other wizard stopped his half-hearted attempts to get away from Harry and instead threw his arm over Harry's belly and let out a deep breath.

Seconds later, they were both sound asleep.

When Harry woke up again the room was dark and quiet. Malfoy was still cuddled up to him, arms and legs draped all over Harry and he didn't know whether it'd be a good idea to wake him or if he'd rather let Malfoy sleep. But then he remembered what had happened this morning and suddenly all of his lingering tiredness was gone.

He had to wake him, if only for the simple reason that he couldn't bear another shock like that. Not today. Harry could only survive Malfoy caressing his face once a day without dying from confusion and distress.

"Malfoy, I think we slept through the entire day. Wake up." Harry's belly started rumbling as soon as he said it, proving his words were right. 

"What?" 

Harry nearly giggled at the sleepy voice of Malfoy but somehow he managed to stay quiet. Instead he stretched his arms and legs, successfully untangling them from each other. "We slept the entire day. It's dark. And I'm hungry."

Yawning, Malfoy sat up and looked around. "Do you think they brought us food or do we need to go to the kitchen?"

"Knowing Hermione she has a whole buffet waiting for us downstairs."

"That'd be great. I don't trust her to make the right dinner choices for me."

"As if it's hard. You're not a picky eater even if you sort your food into strange categories on your plate, it's not that hard to get something you'll eat." 

"That comes from ‘ _Mr I'll shovel everything into my mouth_ ‘."

Harry only shook his head and left the bed. Locating his shoes, he waited for Malfoy to get out so they could go downstairs and see if there was something waiting for their dinner.

What they found upon entering the common room made them both speechless.

The room was empty except for Ron, Hermione, and some strange reason, Parkinson. The three of them were obviously having the time of their lives while sitting near the fireplace and laughing together like they'd been friends forever.

"Uhm?" Harry asked at the same time as Malfoy said, "What's going on here?"

"Look who's alive and well rested!" Parkinson exclaimed. "Hermione has food for you two, I helped her pick yours, Draco darling."

Harry looked over at Malfoy who looked just as lost at him before they both joined them on the sofas, sitting close enough to touch at all time.

"McGonagall asked for the two of you and Hermione explained to her what happened this morning and where you were. She left a letter for you," Ron said with a wink.

"Let them eat first Ron. Here," shoving two huge plates into their hands, Hermione stared them down until they started eating which made Parkinson burst out laughing once again.

"What's so funny?" Malfoy asked.

"Nothing darling. We just had a lot of time on our hands today and I'm glad. Because those Gryffindors here are actually quite amusing. They have a lot of funny stories to tell."

Harry's stomach turned at that. What did they tell her? That didn't sound good at all. Not for him at least, not when they all grinned at him like this.

"What—"

"Eat, Harry. The letter is on the table over there. We're off to bed because it's late and there will be classes tomorrow morning and _we_ didn't sleep all day." Hermione stood up and nudged Ron until he stood as well, Parkinson following suit.

"As if we'd have done that on purpose!" Harry said through a mouth full of sausage.

Parkinson giggled some more and Hermione ushered them out of the room. Watching them leave through three different doors Harry rolled his eyes and tried to catch some peas on his fork. 

"So is Granger always that bossy even when it's only you?" Malfoy asked, shoveling baby carrots over his plate.

"She's not bossy, just caring. And does Parkinson always behave like a drunk?"

"Yes. You get used to it. She's quite easy to amuse if she likes you, which is a nice change to everyone else I know."

"Looks like they're getting along quite well."

"We haven't killed each other yet, that's something too."

Harry silently agreed as he carried on with emptying his plate. There was nothing much else to say to that. Malfoy was right. They got along pretty well for their usual standards. 

"Do you mind if I open the letter now?" Malfoy asked after a couple of minutes of silence. "I really want to know what McGonagall wrote."

"Nah, go ahead. I wanna know too."

Malfoy pulled out his wand and sent the letter flying towards them with a quick Accio before he broke the seal. He started to read the letter out loud. 

"—therefore all your classes are cancelled until the bond is settled." Malfoy let the letter sink and stared at him. "They're cancelling our classes? How are we supposed to pass our NEWT's if we can't visit classes?" 

"Hermione will take notes. She won't let anyone fail anything."

"Is that how this stuff works for you? You get in trouble and Granger saves your arse?" 

"Mostly, yes." Malfoy looked more than unhappy about his answer so Harry sighed and put his empty plate down. "Look, I never wanted to get in all this trouble I always got myself into, it doesn't look like I'd have a say in that at this point. There has always been some kind of bullshit going on but we're still here and talking, right? We'll somehow manage."

"No. Granger will manage and we have to trust her to get everything for us."

"She's never failed before, why should it be different this time?" 

"Because, Potter, there is a fucking bond tying us together. One that's getting stronger with every day that passes, we both know that. We have to figure out a way to keep it settled for at least a few hours if not more if we even want to attempt to take those exams!" 

"We have months until then. I don't expect it to—" 

"Potter, I don't know if you ever use your brain, but let me help you this time. If we don't find a way out of this we're stuck together forever. The rest of our miserable lives. It might become easier with time, but we'll still have to stay together. There's no way you could be the Wizarding world's poster boy, married to a respectable witch with a bunch of kids like that. Not with me attached to your wrist."

"Well aren't we lucky that I'm sick of being the _poster boy_ then! What about you? No intentions of carrying on your great heritage?" Harry huffed with annoyance. 

"My only plan is to carry on with being the family disappointment and maybe leave England once I've found a place in the world where they'll have me."

"I'll come with you then," Harry shrugged. "I always wanted to travel, so I'm not going to complain."

Malfoy stared at him as if someone had sent a whole salve of Memory Charms at him. "Now you're being ridiculous, Potter."

"If you say so. So what will we do in our spare time?" 

"Probably read to keep on track with classes."

"You should have aimed that bond at Hermione, she'd be into that idea."

"I bet."

"Is it bad that I don't feel at all comfortable with Ron and Hermione getting along so well with Parkinson? That's a rather distressing thought for me to be honest," Harry said after another minute of silence. 

"Wait till Blaise comes back tomorrow morning. He was attending yet another wedding of his mother this weekend, he'll have a whole litter of kittens once he hears of this."

Looking down at their entwined hands, Harry realised in horror that he hadn't even spent a single thought on Malfoy's other friends. "Isn't Goyle back too?" 

"No. He's in Azkaban for another two months. He'll finish his studies at home with a private teacher if he comes out alive." 

Malfoy's voice was cold and Harry realised that he should have paid more attention at the beginning of the year. He had no idea who was back and who wasn't. "Sorry, I didn't—" 

"We should go back to bed. If I get a night full of sleep I might be able to find a solution for this. Or at least find a way to make this easier."

Shaking Harry's hand off, Malfoy got up and led their way back to the dorm where he once again got into bed without waiting for Harry. 

Shaking his head, Harry followed him and awkwardly scooted over so he could cuddle up against Malfoy who had his back turned towards him. 

He knew they were fucked when his head started to hurt after thirty minutes. Cuddling simply wasn't enough anymore. And he couldn't ask Malfoy what they were supposed to do now since he was still mad, and rightfully so. 

Sighing, Harry cast a _Muffliato_ before he sat up and looked down at the shadowy figure of Malfoy. "I'm sorry. I should have paid more attention. I know he means a lot to you."

Malfoy stayed quiet for ages before he finally turned on his back to look up at Harry. "I didn't expect you to keep track. Sorry for letting this out on you. It's just—" 

"—not fair."

"Yeah. Not fair. We all got this stuff taught from the moment we could talk. He didn't have a choice, just like me. He was just less lucky I guess. We both did bad things, Potter. Far worse than anyone can imagine. I don't know why they let me walk free and Greg not. I don't know anything anymore. And now this!"

"We all did things we're not proud of. If the Ministry followed its rules strictly to the letter I'd be in Azkaban too. But that'd look bad, wouldn't it? So I'm here. And I'm only here because I don't know where else to go. So I don't really mind _this_. It's not that bad."

"Yet. It's not that bad, _yet_. You do realise that we don't have many options when this gets worse, right? And it is getting worse. My head is killing me, and I feel like I'm coming down with the flu. This is not exactly how I thought I'd spend my last year in Hogwarts."

"How did you imagine it to be?" Harry asked, laying down and pulling Draco onto his chest again in the hope that'd help them both feel better. 

"In the worst case getting hexed a couple of times each day but at least being able to attend classes. In the best case scenario, snogging someone who isn't forced to do so by a ridiculous bond."

Harry's heart missed a beat before it started racing in his chest. He knew they'd probably have to have this discussion sooner rather than later, but hearing Malfoy say it out loud was—well, he didn't know what it was. Trying to calm himself down Harry distracted them with the first thing that came to his mind. "Parkinson? She'd still snog you even while we're attached to each other." 

"Ew, don't be ridiculous. She's my alibi girlfriend if I need one, but we'd never snog. Or rather not again. The one time we tried it it was a big awakening for the both of us if you get what I mean."

"I don't get it," Harry admitted rather glad that it was dark and that Malfoy couldn't see his flushed face. 

"Gay, Potter. We're both gay. She's into girl Weasley by the way. So better watch out, or else she'll steal your wife."

Harry tried to cover his surprised gasp up with a cough, but by the way Malfoy chucked he knew he had failed spectacularly. 

"As far as it concerns me she can try her luck," Harry added weekly. "Ginny and I split before I left last year and decided to not get back together. Especially since I might have or have not had a few encounters with one of her brothers while I stayed at the Burrow over the summer."

This time it was Malfoy who got surprised. Lifting himself up far enough so he could look at Harry he stared at him before: "No shit? Which one?"

"I'm not telling you! Get back down here you nosy wanker."

"But there are so many! I'd spend the rest of my life guessing which one if you don't tell me! Was it Ron?" 

"Hermione would have my balls for that."

"I haven't checked if you still have them, Potter. So that's a possibility I won't exclude for now."

Harry laughed as he pulled him back down. "We should sleep and see if things are better in the morning. If not, we'll figure something out."

Closing his eyes, Harry wondered how it was possible that this whole bonding had been so easy so far. 

The whole situation they had handled only a second ago usually would have ended with one or both of them in the Hospital Wing. But now they were cuddled up again, and Harry's heart still did ridiculous things when he thought about them having to kiss. 

He could blame it on the bond, of course. But now that he got to think about it, this was probably a lie. Thinking back to King's Cross and what had happened there, Harry pulled Malfoy a bit closer. He wouldn't let anyone hurt him, not then, and especially not now. Their time of fighting each other had found its end long ago. Maybe at Malfoy Manor, maybe even after Harry had nearly killed him in Myrtle's bathroom. Now was the time to make up for everything. 

Carefully, to not startle him again like the first time he reached out for him, Harry lifted his hand until he could feel Malfoy's fine hair beneath it. He smiled as Malfoy let out a content sigh and proceeded to let the fine strands glide through his fingers. 

This wasn't bad, not at all. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Your hair is so soft," Harry mumbled as he woke up the next morning, making Malfoy jump. 

He was once again exploring Harry's face with feather light touches but this time Harry refused to 'sleep' through it. When he tried to pull his hand away, Harry caught it in his free one and held it to his mouth so he could press a kiss on his palm before he placed it on his cheek again. "Don't stop, feels nice."

And it did, his headache was still there and his entire body felt sore, but it felt somewhat less bad when Malfoy's fingers wandered over his face. He also didn't let the opportunity slip to play with Malfoy's hair in return. 

"You realise how ridiculous this is, don't you?" Malfoy asked quietly. 

"'s not that ridiculous."

"We don't like each other."

"Says who?" Harry yawned. 

"Everyone, our history, we're—" 

"We're not the same people anymore are we? Things happened, and we changed. We shouldn't let the past decide over our future." 

Their small enclosed space in Harry's bed stayed silent after this, both of them trapped in their own thoughts. 

It'd have been nice, if there wasn't the hammering headache and the pain spreading through his entire body. There wasn't much they could do to stop this from getting worse, Harry knew that. 

"How late is it, what do you think?" Draco asked quietly. 

"Not too late. We missed breakfast, that's for sure. But too early for lunch."

"I'm not really hungry."

"Me neither. Do you feel as miserable as I do?" 

"If you feel like a herd of Hippogriffs just stomped all over you, then yes." Malfoy groaned, burying his face in Harry's neck. 

Harry shuddered as warm puffs of air tickled his sensitive skin. They both knew there was only one way out of their misery, but Harry didn't know if either of them were ready for it yet. 

Cuddling in bed, getting along just fine, all of this was something he could mostly forget once this was over. But a kiss? 

Harry's heart missed yet another beat at the thought. This wasn't fair, this wasn't how things were supposed to go. He couldn't tell if this was Malfoy and he, or the bond, or if someone was playing some manner of sick joke on them. No matter what it was, it felt strange while at the same time it didn't. 

"Do you think maybe one day we'd have ended up like this anyways?" Harry asked, not sure if he wanted to hear an answer. 

"I don't know. Maybe? Many years from now? Maybe after a row of mistakes on both our sides which left us heartbroken somewhere in France. We'd meet, and drink, and laugh. And over time this could have become real."

"That sounds rather sad, does it?" Harry breathed with a smile. "Let's skip the heartbreak."

Feeling a sharp intake of breath, Harry waited for Draco to say something. But he didn't. 

Nudging Draco's forehead with his nose until he looked up, eyes wide, Harry smiled at him. "Can we skip them? Can I kiss you now?" 

A nod, painfully slow and disbelieving was all Draco could muster, but that was enough. 

Leaning down, Harry pressed a soft kiss first onto Draco's head, then nose, before he finally reached his lips. 

Hesitating for a second, Harry waited if he'd pull away, and when he didn't he closed the small gap between them. 

It started slowly, warm lips on warm lips, Draco's hand coming back to Harry's face, touches dragged out, every second felt like hours and minutes like the blink of an eye. But it didn't take long until it got more desperate, heated, every touch too much and not even close enough. 

Until they broke apart gasping for air. 

"Well all this feels terribly real," Harry breathed. "Maybe we don't have to wait for France."

"Or maybe this is a lie, and it's the bond and nothing else."

Harry's heart stung and he pulled Draco closer to him. "I don't think it is the bond alone. Do you really believe that?" 

"It's the easiest explanation."

"That's not an answer," Harry mumbled, cradling his fingers through Draco's hair. 

"I don't like having hopes, Potter."

"Harry. Please at least say my name. And I think you should be a bit more cheerful, we just snogged and it wasn't that bad after all."

"I don't know, I've had better I think."

"Wha—? How dare you—" 

Before Harry could finish his sentence Draco laughed and rolled over, pinning him successfully to the bed. "You know this won't end well, this is us after all, right?" 

"I think we could miss an early France if we didn't try," Harry breathed, eyes wandering between Draco's eyes and the smile curving his lips. 

"Maybe we should try then." 

They spent the rest of the morning until lunch snogging each other senseless and Harry hadn't felt that good in ages. They only left the bed because now that their pain was gone their hunger had returned. They both desperately needed a cold shower before they could face anyone else. 

"Looks like everyone's sticking to Hermione's plan," Harry whispered as they entered the Great Hall and saw their friends sitting together at the Slytherin table. 

"I fear this will be a nightmare."

Pressing Draco's hand, Harry tried to keep a straight face, but by the way Draco snorted he knew he failed spectacularly. 

"You're such a terrible actor."

"I'm trying my best here!" Harry hissed back. 

"See, that's better. I just have to keep you annoyed at me."

"That's not that hard." Rolling his eyes, Harry sat down next to Hermione and waited for Draco to squeeze himself into the free spot next to him before he looked up to see everyone watching them with worried eyes. The only one who looked rather amused at the situation was Zabini. 

"You alright there? How was your mother's wedding?" Draco asked as he reached for the potatoes. 

"Lovely as always. Erwin is a nice man, his son would be to your taste," Zabini winked and Harry felt Draco next to him straighten his back. 

"Thanks, but for now I'm rather busy."

"So I've heard. Can you imagine how I looked when I saw those two," he pointed at Ron and Hermione, "sitting with Pansy this morning?" 

"I knew we should have gotten up for breakfast," Harry huffed. 

"Are you two feeling alright?" Hermione finally asked. 

"We're good Hermione, don't worry. It's not that bad at the moment. Malfoy is a git but we all knew this already, so nothing new."

"I think Seamus is planning a party for the next weekend. He said after the last one was such a flop we have to have another one," Ron said with a dirty grin at Pansy. 

"Hey! Just because I invited you doesn't mean it was my fault!" 

Harry decided this would be the right time to fade out their voices and get to eating. He had no idea how long they could just sit there with minimal body contact before the bond decided to make them pay for it. 

Thirty minutes later they were on their way to the Slytherin dorm. Harry had the thought of bringing his toothbrush and pyjamas for the night as they didn't intend to leave again till the next morning. Hermione had already slipped them the first stack of notes and homework over lunch so that was what Draco and he intended to do until dinner. 

At least mostly. 

The second they had closed the door to Draco's dorm, Harry found himself shoved against the door and snogged senseless again. 

His head hadn't yet started to hurt again, but he sure as hell wouldn't complain about any of this. 

The bond felt like it'd settle a bit after this. As long as they snuck away for a quick snogging session once an hour they were feeling resolutely fine, and neither him nor Draco were complaining. Even though it was becoming harder and harder to pretend nothing had changed between them the longer they kissed.

By Thursday Hermione had shoved a parchment over the table in the library, asking him if there's something he wanted to tell her, something particular he wanted to talk about. But Harry only scribbled a quick 'No I'm fine' as an answer and shoved it back towards her with a smile. 

Draco later told him that Pansy had done something similar during dinner. 

Harry knew their friends were worried, usually they'd have every reason to be so. But to Harry's surprise there was absolutely no reason to worry. 

Draco and him might spend a lot of time snogging, but they'd also used some time to talk. To be fair, that hadn't been easy, especially at night when their conversations got more earnest, deeper, darker, both of them wrapped into the soothing darkness and the knowledge that they couldn't really see each other. 

They lay close, during the nights. Just being there for each other, listening to the other's stories, Harry felt closer to Malfoy. He felt like if there was one person who might be able to truly understand him, then it'd be Draco. Which was a strange new discovery he sometimes still struggled to deal with. 

When things got too heavy to deal with they stopped and changed the topic. Sometimes both stayed quiet, trapped in their own thoughts before they eventually fell asleep. 

Harry's heart still sped up every time Draco leaned in for a kiss. His every small gesture of affection made his heart beat in his throat and his pulse rush. It was so strange, and wonderful, and made no sense at all. But he ran with it, chasing the highs, and being there for the lows. 

By the time Seamus' party started Saturday night, Harry was positive that even if the bond was somehow broken, he wouldn't leave Draco's side anymore. It felt new and exciting and he didn't want to miss a single second of it. 

He knew this was a rather bold statement after only a week, but he couldn't help himself. Knowing he'd fall head over heels for Draco if the pair of them stayed much longer in each other's company wasn't as frightening as it had been before. 

They were getting ready for the night and the only ones left in the Gryffindor dorm, both joking around while going through Harry's wardrobe, when Draco hugged him from behind and pressed a soft kiss onto his neck. 

"Your clothes are horrible, we need to get you new stuff."

Suppressing the small shudder, Harry leaned back into Draco and chuckled. "Not everyone is a poncy git, you know? I wouldn't even know what to buy, I like my hoodies and jeans."

"Let's switch for the party. I'll wear your horrible stuff and you get to ruin my nice clothes. After that you'll see how much you want some high quality fashion for yourself."

"Deal, if only to see you in my Gryffindor jumper and joggers," Harry cackled. He'd survive a night in poncy clothes if he could see Draco wearing his stuff in return. "How about my Quidditch jumper? It has my name on it."

"If I must," Draco sighed, but Harry could hear something else in his tone. 

Turning around Harry grinned as he saw Draco blushing. "You like the idea! Enjoy carrying my name, Malfoy? You know you can wear it without me having to wear your fancy stuff, right?" 

"I'm not! And you're going to wear fancy stuff tonight!" 

Harry watched amused as Draco pulled a crisp white shirt and expensive looking pressed trousers out of the bag he had brought along this morning before he returned to Harry's closet. He took a pair of joggers and the Quidditch jumper out for himself. "If you laugh at me I'll _Accio_ the bow tie from my dorm for you! Get dressed."

"Of course my darling, whatever makes you happy," Harry chuckled again before he stripped out of his holey shirt and old joggers. 

"At least we're wearing nearly the same size so I don't have to spell my clothes to fit you," Draco huffed. "It's not like it'd be necessary with the stuff you have."

Snorting, Harry closed the buttons of the shirt before he shoved it into his trousers and closed the leather belt that came with the entire outfit. It felt strange, like a second skin that wasn't his own. But to his surprise it was still rather comfy. Once he was done shrugging everything into the right place he turned to find Draco looking at him, already dressed and ready to leave. 

And Harry's brain crashed. 

Draco looked like a totally different person wearing his clothes. Softer. His hair was left a bit messy after he had slipped into the jumper, his hands buried in the pockets of Harry's favourite grey joggers. It was too much to handle. The pointy git looked so cute Harry couldn't stop himself from grinning and taking the few steps to him to pull him into a hug. "You should wear my clothes more often, they suit you."

"Wait till you see yourself in a mirror and thank me later," Draco croaked out and Harry let go, only to find him all but staring. 

"You think this suits me?" Harry grinned. "I'm not sold yet. Let's see what the others say."

"Can't we just stay here and enjoy each other's appearance? You _really_ should wear real clothes more often."

"Now you're exaggerating. Come on, the others are already waiting."

Holding his hand out for Draco to take, Harry watched him swallow before he took his hand so they could leave. 

Once at the common room they both got greeted with loud wolf whistles and cheering. Everyone admired and commentated on their style which made Harry laugh and Draco blush and pull them over instantly to the table with the booze. 

"You dressed him up! How lovely, I see what you see in him now," Pansy said loudly as she joined them there. "No offence Potter, I'm not interested, but I know a neat arse when I see one."

"It was you!" Harry all but screamed as he remembered his walk towards the Quidditch pitch. "You catcalled me! That's exactly the words Ginny used when I asked her who it was!"

"So? I honestly did that mostly to embarrass Draco."

"I think that's enough chit-chat for the two of you until I'm drunk enough to ignore you," Draco chimed in but Harry ignored him. 

"Embarrass Draco? How that? I didn't even see him there."

"I said enough! Here," filling a cup with whisky he shoved it into Harry's hand, "drink. Or we'll leave again."

Rolling his eyes, Harry took a sip of the whisky and winked at Pansy who laughed and shook her head. "You two are ridiculous. I'll go and see if Ginny and Luna are somewhere here."

"You know there will be party games later, right?" Harry whispered into Draco's ear as they moved through the room. "We should leave after the drinking games stop but before the embarrassing ones start."

"That's a good plan, just tell me when. We have the best excuse after all."

The room was crammed, and as they finally spotted Blaise and Hermione on one of the sofas Harry squeezed himself into the empty spot next to them before he pulled Draco onto his lap. 

"You both look very good tonight." Hermione smiled as she held up her cup in a toast. 

"Thanks. It was Draco's idea to switch clothes. He's not a fan of my wardrobe and wants me to get used to his designer stuff."

"Oh was it?" Blaise asked with a laugh and Draco punched his shoulder. 

"I need more booze for this."

"Good thing we have a stack here already," Blaise said as he pointed down next to the sofa to reveal a full bottle of amber coloured liquid. 

"What's that?" Draco asked skeptically. 

"No idea, but it tastes nice."

Shrugging, Draco filled up his empty cup and took a sip, obviously pleased with the taste of it. 

It wasn't long after that when the first drinking game started. Of course it had to be never have I ever, as Harry should've known it would be. That one had never failed to get them all drunk and giggly for the night, and that's obviously what Seamus and Dean wanted. They were both desperate to show their guests how a party should look like after the first failed one. 

The first few rounds were ridiculous at best, things they all had done during their times at Hogwarts, and only there to get them a good start until everything went a bit over board with stupid things like 'Never have I ever flailed over Lockhart' which made more guys drink than Harry had expected. But it also gave him and Ron the opportunity to laugh at Hermione who drowned her drink in one swallow and went for a refill with a dirty look towards Dean who had asked the question. 

The question that ended the game was the most horrible experience Harry believed that he'd ever had to suffer through. "Never have I ever wanked while thinking of Harry Potter!" With a shocked squeal he squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting whatsoever to know who had done that. But when he felt Draco chuckle and lift his arm to drink his mind suddenly wandered into a completely different direction. 

After this, everyone was too giggly to pay attention to any games and they went back to chatting and whatever Luna, Ginny and Pansy were doing at the other side of the room, Harry didn't want to know. Instead he returned his attention towards Draco and the rather important thing he just learned. 

Slipping his hand under Draco's jumper he pulled him back onto his lap and grinned as he brushed his mouth against his ear. He felt Draco shudder into the touch. "So you did what again? Care to elaborate this?" Harry whispered amused. 

"I did many things, which of those are you talking about?" 

"The part with the wanking."

"Should I tell you who else drank?" Draco asked innocently. 

"Absolutely not."

"Thought so."

"Anything else I should know about you?" 

"Plenty," Draco laughed before he got quiet. "But let's start with a confession. Claire, the girl you played Quidditch against at the beginning of the year, was actually me Polyjuiced into a distant cousin of mine. I couldn't show myself down there, or anywhere really. So I tried to blend in as well as I could."

"I knew a first year couldn't be that good!" 

"You're not mad at me for it? Or think I'm crazy?" 

"Wha—? Why should I? You had to do what you had to do to stay safe. Maybe we can play against each other again after this bond settled?"

"I think I'd like that," Draco smiled as he leaned back into Harry 

They spent a few minutes in silence where Harry let his fingers wander over Draco's soft skin under his touch. Watching the others get along so well was something, especially with Draco in his lap. Draco who carried his name on his back. The thought made Harry smile again. 

"Do you want to keep my jumper?" Harry whispered again. 

"Yes."

"Want us to sneak away and go to bed?" 

"Absolutely."

Chuckling, Harry looked around and only found Blaise watching them. He sent him a wink which made him grin before he shoved Draco from his lap so they could stumble back to the dorm. 

Just to find it locked. 

"Ugh, what now? This might take a while."

Rolling his eyes, Draco looked towards the common room before looking back at Harry. "Let's go to the dungeon then. I'm not waiting for them to finish whatever they're doing so we can go to bed. And like this I can enjoy the view of you in nice clothes a bit longer."

Laughing, Harry shook his head before he took Draco's hand and led him downstairs and out of the portrait hole. 

The hallways were empty, curfew long over, and Harry felt all excited once again. They wouldn't be in a lot of trouble per se, but getting caught out of bed, drunk, and bonded, wasn't exactly a good impression to make on anybody.

"Let's take a few shortcuts and hope for the best," Harry whispered as he pulled Draco behind a tapestry that hid a passageway. 

"Do you know all the secret passages? Is that how you always got away with everything?" 

"Something like that, yes."

Snorting, Draco took a few steps forward before he stumbled over the edge of a carpet and nearly landed on his face, pulling Harry with him on his way down. 

The both somehow managed to catch themselves before they got hurt and after a second they laughed out loud. 

"You need to work on your sneaking skills, Draco."

"I need to get sober is what I need. And you need to get out of my clothes before you ruin them beyond repair."

"That's a rather strange way to get me naked," Harry giggled which earned him an elbow in his ribs before they both got up again. 

"I don't need a scheme to get you out of your clothes," Draco said pointedly as he pulled Harry along, this time much more careful to not stumble again. 

"You don't?" 

"Having you in nice clothes is just a bonus for me," Draco grinned. "You're such delicious eye candy all dressed up."

"And you're absolutely adorable in my oversized stuff."

Noticing the blush on Draco's face Harry couldn't resist to pull him in for a quick kiss. Especially in his drunk state everything was nearly too much to handle. 

"Let's hurry and go to bed," Draco mumbled against his lips. 

Smiling Harry broke away and led them further down the passage. 

Once they finally made it to the dungeons and Draco's dorm Harry made a big show of getting out of his clothes and hanging them over a chair all neat and tidy before he joined Draco in bed who only laughed at him and gave him a kiss before he closed the curtains. 

Everything around him was spinning, but Draco's weight on his chest grounded him and made him fall asleep within ten minutes. 

The next morning he had a rather rough awakening. Not only was he hungover as shit, but instead of a nice long lie in with Draco, he got roughly woken up by Blaise shaking them awake. 

"Wake up love bugs, Pomfrey wants to see you at the Hospital Wing."

Groaning, Harry tried to slap his hand away but Blaise only chuckled and threw something heavy next to him on the pillow. 

"Hangover potion. Get up before she comes to get you."

Grabbing the vial, Harry downed it and hoped that Blaise wouldn't try poisoning him in a weak moment. 

Five minutes later he felt a lot better and he was nearly fully dressed when Draco finally emerged from the bed. 

"Your joggers and my shirt? Isn't that a bit crass?" Draco yawned. 

"Good morning to you too. I said you can keep my jumper. And there's no chance in hell you'll get me to wear trousers like yours on a Sunday."

"Fine. Give me that ridiculous jumper and my trousers then. Let's walk to the hospital wing like heathens, smelling like old booze and looking ridiculous."

Grinning, Harry threw the jumper at Draco's head before he passed him the trousers. Together they made their way to the Hospital Wing. 

* * *

"—managed to figure out what bond it was. It'll be easy to lift it now that we know what we're dealing with. There shouldn't be any lingering after effects and the two of you should be able to visit your classes again tomorrow."

Harry and Draco sat there listening to McGonagall while Madam Pomfrey stood behind her smiling reassuringly. Neither of them knew what to say to this. 

Fear was clawing at Harry. Fear that he'd lose Draco now, that the other wizard would leave the second their bond vanished. Panic spread through his body. He thought that they had something, or at least the base of something. And he didn't know what he'd do if those feelings changed once the bond was gone. 

Of course Harry knew that this couldn't go on forever, but since nobody had known what it was Malfoy and he had thought they'd have some more time. But obviously not. 

"Can we have a minute before you do what's necessary? I'd like to have a few words with Harry first."

Harry's head snapped up at Draco's words and he looked first at him then at McGonagall just to see her smile and nod at them. 

Draco got up and pulled Harry out of the door into the empty hallway where he instantly pulled him into a hug.

"You know this doesn't have to change if you don't want it to," Draco mumbled in Harry's neck and Harry closed his arms around him. 

"Do you? Want to change anything, I mean," Harry asked quietly. "We don't know how much of this is the bond and how much is ours."

Shaking his head, Draco let go to look him in the eyes. "The bond only forced us to stay together. What we're feeling is entirely ours, it won't go away once the bond is gone."

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes."

And by the way Draco smiled at him, Harry knew he was. Harry knew this wouldn't end here and now if he didn't want it to. A weight dropped from his heart and Harry smiled back at him. "Then we won't change anything."

"Really? You really mean that?" 

Harry laughed and pulled Draco in for a kiss, their last one with this ridiculous wonderful bond in place. "I'll keep falling for you, Draco Malfoy. We don't have to wait for France for this to happen."

"But we can still go there, right?" 

"Right after we finish Hogwarts. But not before I kick your arse in Quidditch a few more times."

"You need new Quidditch trousers. Yours gave you an unfair benefit."

"Was that one your wank fantasy? Because if so, I'll keep them."

"Wouldn't you like to know Potter."

Laughing, Harry pulled Draco back into the Hospital Wing. 

* * *

**Epilogue: Somewhere in May**

The hot water splashing onto Harry's back worked wonders to ease his sore muscles after a particularly long and nasty game of Quidditch. 

His team had won, of course, but it was close this time. Draco had nearly got to the snitch first. It was sheer luck that Harry had made it before him. 

Or maybe it wasn't, he thought, as grinned up at Draco who was entirely lost in bliss already. 

Maybe, just maybe, the blowjob the sore loser would receive as a small gesture of solace was the true thing he had been after all the time. 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic 💜 
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://gnarf.tumblr.com/)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Please support the author by clicking on the kudos button and leaving a comment below! ♥


End file.
